


Mini Skirts

by sauza



Series: Haikyū!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Sex, Skirts, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Sugawara Koushi, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauza/pseuds/sauza
Summary: After moving in with your boyfriend, Sugawara, you find your old high school uniform packed away in a box. Curiosity got the best of you while unpacking, pulling on the old uniform for memory's sake. While it may have been laughable for you, your boyfriend had quite a different reaction.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Haikyū!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901611
Comments: 4
Kudos: 367





	Mini Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sugawara Koushi x F!Reader  
> \- Uniform Kink, School Girl Uniform, Smut, Dirty Talk, Squirting...  
> \- Porn w/ Minor Plot

Over the course of several days, you have watched as the stacks of boxes containing both yours and your boyfriend's belongings diminish. With your conflicting schedules, it can be difficult to really settle down and unpack, leaving your new home in a messy state. Though as of today, with just a few boxes remaining, you are certain you will manage to get them done while he finishes up his errands for the day. 

You start with the boxes in the living room, seeing that all of them have minor items like framed pictures, decorative items, throw pillows, and a few movies. Most of the house was relatively finished, all furniture had been put together with minor complications. The worst thing that had happened was when Sugawara accidentally put together the desk backward, though you made sure to watch him closely from then on.

Though the two of you have known each other for years, since your second year at high school, you did not officially become friends until your third year. In fact, you only started dating near graduation, but the two of you kept it rather lowkey as to test the waters of your relationship. That did not mean either of you did not go out together, you simply did not boast or show off your relationship.

Sugawara had made it very clear that when you both could afford it, as well as have stable jobs, he wanted to move in with you. After almost three years, the dream came true, and although you both have had this place for around a month, Sugawara wanted to make sure everything was stable; no infestations, intact pipes, no mold... he wanted your first home together to last for a long time, maybe even be a forever home. If you manage to finish unpacking, you two can finally relax and enjoy your new home together.

By now, you have already finished up every room except one, your bedroom. The only box left in your shared bedroom is your box full of things from when you were still in school; middle school, high school, and college. Sugawara found it cute how you kept little things like old pencil cases, notebooks you organized cutely, or journals for your creative writing class. He liked to look through your writing sometimes, claiming that your handwriting somehow provides him with a sense of comfort whenever you are not around. 

Your bedroom is not necessarily big, mostly due to the large bed untouched after waking up early this morning, the desk in the far corner for Sugawara to work on an agenda for his class, and the mini cabinet for books and arcade games you have for when you two want to just laze around in bed. You two have not touched his old Sega Genesis in quite a long time, it would be nice to lay in bed on a rainy day and just play with him like good old times.

While all these thoughts and ideas run through your head, that sense of new home fever still fresh in your mind, your hands smoothly emptying the box. You place your notebooks and yearbook within the cabinet with the other books, as well as the polaroid photos you and Sugawara would take during volleyball practice or at training game, even at official games you always made sure to attend. This is your favorite box, so many hidden memories that you forgot about. You are sure your lover would be more than thrilled to indulge in some of the things you are looking through.

At the bottom of the box lays something you entirely did not notice you still have, questioning how you managed to overlook not only packing it but keeping it after all this time. The navy blue pleated skirt looked hardly your size, and the white button-up and cream knitted sweater quite small as well. You know for a fact that the navy overcoat would not fit you, but curiosity on whether the skirt and top would nags at you.

What harm is there in trying it on? With Sugawara gone for a short while longer, you have time to simply pull it on, check yourself out, and packing it away somewhere again. 

You peel your pajamas off, neatly folding them on the desk nearby. You start by pulling the white button-up on, not even bothering to find a bra since you are only trying it on. Though the fit is tight, squeezing your chest and arms, you manage to actually close the buttons with minor straining, "How was I able to fit in this...?" You question no one in particular while pulling on the cream vest that went with the uniform, although it had a snug fit, it definitely fits you a lot nicer than it did during your school days. 

As silly as it is of you to even do this, it reminds you of your daily routine back in school, not to mention who Sugawara would always wait on the steps of your home to walk you to school. He never failed to bring a warm cup of tea to help you wake up, and sometimes even a pork bun if he had time to wait for it to be prepared. The sweet memories of winter when he would blow hot air against your cold hands, or bring you an extra scarf because you always forgot yours.

The memory makes you smile as you shimmy into the skirt, the stubborn piece fighting against your curves. You are completely unaware of the sound of the front door opening as you manage to get the skirt up, giggling with glee as you suck in a sharp breath to hold in your stomach and zip up the side. In comparison to a few years ago, this poor skirt barely fits you. It is tight around your waist and makes no effort to cover your ass, the slightest movement exposing the cute panties you have on beneath. 

Turning around in the mirror, laughing at how you just spent eight minutes trying to fit into your own uniform, makes you only laugh a bit hard when you see that the skirt just about has your entire ass popping out, "Why did I think I would still fit in this?" You tell yourself, still absorbed in how much you have grown to realize your slack-jawed boyfriend in the doorway.

Sugawara had finished early, figuring he could make a quick stop and bring home two cups of coffee for the two of you to share while finishing unpacking. Only come to find out, not only did you finish that for him, but you also unintentionally gave him quite a surprising welcome. His hazelnut orbs trace you from the adorable expression you have on while giggling to the strain of the uniform on your breasts, down to how your figure more than just fills in that way too short skirt. 

He finds himself staring at your perfect thighs, practically drooling over how he can see the panties you wore today beneath the skirt. His eyes are trained on your every move, wanting to have this picture of you perfectly implanted within his memory. 

When your lover composes himself, he finally finds the voice in him to speak, "You don't look as innocent as you used to look in that uniform..." He says while leaning against the frame of the door, chuckling at how you spin around to see where the voice came from. The way you purse your lips out of embarrassment only encourages him to pick on you, "But... the skirt looks even better on you than it used to~" His tone is playful and his legs carry him towards where you shyly stand, soft hands pulling you in by the waist.

"I completely forgot I still had this," You sheepishly explain, "I didn't know you'd be back so soon." His hands rub soothing circles against your hips, eyes locked on your cute face but also your breasts so nicely pressed against him, "It doesn't fit anymore, clearly."

Sugawara smiles at that, hands teasingly running down your back and cupping your ass in his hands, "Clearly," He agrees while giving you a squeeze, "It would have been a shame if I missed out on seeing you in this." His eyes hold this familiar look of hunger, one that you have seen plenty of times before, yet you are too nervous to point out. Your lover in question leans forward and presses a kiss to your cheek, his lips soft and smell of cherry from the chapstick he uses. Another kiss is placed on your forehead, then your nose, your other check, and then he tilts your head up slightly to lean in and wrap his lips around your exposed nape.

"K-Koushi...?" Your hands hold onto the back of his shirt, giving the fabric somewhat of a squeeze as his tongue moves over the same spot he had been previously suckling from. The sweet call of his name sends an electric shock straight to his dick, only encouraging him to continue his sinful deed of ravishing you. 

The hands he had previously positioned against your ass smooth upwards to hold you by the waist, his strong arms pick you up and force you both to be face-to-face. Sugawara presses a thousand kisses across your face before he tosses you onto your shared bed, his eyes brightening at the way our skirt fans and further reveal what is beneath. Your loving boyfriend crawls up onto the fluffy mattress and cages you beneath him.

You would never say it out loud, knowing he will tease you to death for it, but the way his hair falls over his porcelain face is nothing short of beautiful. Even before you two knew each other, whenever you passed him in the halls you could not help but marvel over how he could so effortlessly be attractive. The mole on his left cheekbone has always been one of your favorite things about him. You have no clue you are staring until he is leaning forward and blowing a raspberry against your neck, grinning when you shove against him in protest.

"Mm, what are you thinking about, pretty girl?" He coos while feeling up your sides, fingers squeezing whatever bit of flesh he can grasp, the space between his thumb and index finger cup just below your breast. You know for a fact he is in the mood, his body language making that more than clear, and if you reveal your thoughts to him it will only stroke his ego.

"You," He smiles at that and leans back a bit to better listen to your words, "You're really beautiful and a great boyfriend..." Your hands cup his cheek, thumb rubbing over the mole. He lets you hold his face a while longer before leaning in to kiss along your jaw, "I'm always thinking about you," Sugawara hums at your string of revelations, clearly phased by your ongoing confessions and eager to hear more of what you think about him.

A hand moves down your front and sneakily passes your skirt, the ticklish sensation of his calloused palms briefly squeezing your thigh has your hips bucking forward to feel more of his skin. Sugawara indulges you a moment, massaging the supple skin before his hands move to better places, two slender fingers coming into contact with your panties. He shows no emotion at your strained expression to keep in a moan, but when he ruthlessly pushes his fingers against your clit, you cannot keep in the faintest squeal.

"There we go," His fingers work against you, one hand poking and massaging your sensitive clit whereas his other hand keeps your legs wide open for him to watch what he is doing, "I want to hear all of your moans, don't try to keep them in... it's not like back in high school when I needed to keep those cute little sounds quiet~"

His choice of words work against you, memories of when Sugawara would coax you into an empty classroom, a storage closet, or that one time behind the shed in the school's garden. You two would always sneak off during a free period or during lunch, his fingers up your shirt, and your panties around your thighs while he keeps your skirt flipped up and out of his way. You can almost remember the adrenaline of almost getting caught, his cock buried deep inside of you and a hand over your mouth to stay quiet. 

The whole thought has your body shivering with anticipation, Sugawara can read you like a book and he is once again rubbing your cunt while kissing along every inch of your face, "Good girl, you slutty little thing... you look so fucking good in your little uniform, if it were back then you would have been dress coded." He taps your clit with the tip of his finger, laughing at your jolting thighs with every little hit, "Your little panties out for everyone to see... if you bend over anyone could easily take advantage of you, pretty girl."

"K-Koushi, you're saying such dirty things..." 

Another hearty laugh comes from his throat before you can feel him tugging at the waistband of your underwear, "Mm, and you're listening." You can feel the fabric grinding against your clit, his hand jerking the fabric against your tight cunt and watching how it absorbs your warm juices, "Naughty girl, making a mess of your panties like that... do you like being fucked by your own underwear?"

Your thighs clench together around his hand, eyebrows pushed together as you watch him show no mercy to your pleads, "K-Koushi..." Your throat feels dry at what word comes out next, eyes averting out of pure embarrassment, "Sensei." 

Sugawara's eyes widen at your honorific, his cheeks change from their cute rosy pink to full-on bright red. While it is more than just erotic for you to be in your old school uniform with your legs spread and throat singing the sweetest whines, the sound of you referring to him as "sensei" feels wrong... but in the best way possible. 

He forces your thighs open again and grins at the giant wet spot on your panties, the fabric squeezed between your cunt lips from his previous action, "Don't worry, naughty girl... I'll make sure you learn something from this punishment." He snaps the fabric against your cunt before pulling it down your legs and off of your ankles. The wet underwear tossed aside in favor of seeing your pretty cunt bare.

Your body is pulled over his thighs in a position you know all too well, "You look so cute in your little skirt," He croons while rubbing his calloused palm across your right ass cheek, watching the soft skin shake with the movement of his hand. He smiles at how you arch your hips to further press yourself against his palm, "So needy, aren't you grateful for what I'm giving you?"

A sudden, sharp stink erupts against your ass, the loud smack of his palm against you ringing in the room. You squeak at the after burn, eyes already slightly teary, he gives you a similar slap to the opposite cheek, "K-Koushi-!" Another spank, although harder.

"No, no... that's not what you were calling me a few seconds ago, pretty girl." He rubs tender circles against your swelling skin, smiling at the noticeable handprints forming. 

Much to your embarrassment, you squeal the correct name, "S-Sensei!" You quickly say, squinting as he pats your cheek lightly a few times to watch the flesh bounce, "Mm, please..." Your hips wiggle and thighs rub together, trying to ease the growing tension between your legs. 

Koushi notices your slick sticking to your thighs, his fingers moving down to spread your legs enough to see the sticky mess you had made. His index and middle finger gather some, spreading it around your cunt and relishing in how you so easily submit to him over the smallest of attention.

"It's not very girly to make such a big mess, sweetheart." Sugawara pushes his thumb between your lips, gathering your juices on his finger to then use it as a lubricant when rubbing the pad of his finger against your cunt, "You look so cute like this, don't be shy." He peels your hands away from your face, more than pleased to see the slightly teary-eyed expression you have on. His fingers rub your clit in a circular motion for a few more seconds before moving to prod at your tight entrance, "Do you want your sensei to play with your pussy?"

"Y-Yes!" You practically gasp, lurching forward in desperation to feel _something_ fill you up, "P-Please, sensei... I-I want you to play with my p-pussy..." 

Pleased with your answer, Koushi fits his finger into your little hole and moves it around a bit, his eyes attentively watching your expression for any sign of discomfort. He eventually moves his thumb out and replaces it with his middle finger, pumping the single digit in and out of you. Your lips part in protest, knowing you can take more than what he has decided to give you "Ah, ah... don't wanna hurt yourself, pretty girl."

You can hear the sound of his fingers gathering your slick as he smears it around your cunt, Sugawara loves the sight of your pussy glistening in the light of the room. Even more, how disheveled you look beneath him. He grows tired of only being able to see your lower half, his hand pushing up the sweater vest to look at how the buttons of your old white button-up struggle to stay together.

"Fuck..." He mutters under his breath, hands gently pulling you to sit up, holding you close so he can shimmy you out of the sweater, "Do you want sensei to take good care of you? Make your little pussy feel good?" You nod your head quickly just as he begins to lay you back down, eyes pinned to the first few buttons of your shirt.

Sugawara makes quirk work of opening the top few buttons, just enough to see your bare breasts greeting him from behind the fabric, "Sensei... I want you to fuck me, I'll be a good girl and take my punishment but please put it inside of my pussy."

Your filthy words have him seeing clouds, that sinister grin he is known for when he is either excited or losing his patience. His fingers press into your cunt, filling you to his knuckles with your middle and ring finger, "Alright, my pretty girl... let me make you feel good," His fingers rub that sweet spot on your wall, loving that sweet squelching sound you make.

"A-Ah... K-Koushi- _**AH!**_ _"_ He smacks his fingers against your walls at the use of his name, making sure to really grind against it, "S-Sensei... sensei, please... fuck me-" He gives his fingers another sharp jerk, his digits smacking repeatedly against your cunt as he rapidly finger-fucks you. Your eyes roll back into your skull when his second hand comes down to rub at your throbbing clit, the pleasure radiating through you feels electric.

"That's it," He praises while listening to your wet pussy, "Take it like a good little girl, you wanna make sensei happy?"

With words at a loss, you are practically wailing out a _yes_ at his question. His fingers have never felt as good as they do at this moment, curling up against your walls in order to tickle that spot that has you lurching forward and clawing at his forearm. Every thrust of them inside of you, every smack of his palm against your clit, every pinch of his other hand as he tries to work you over the edge by abusing your clit.

"Cum for me then, be sensei's good little student and cum on his fingers..." 

Sex with Sugawara is not necessarily vanilla, but it has never been erotic or taboo. This new scenario you are exploring is exciting, it fills you with adrenaline similar to when the two of you first started having sex, it is addicting. Simply calling him something other than his name feels bizarre, but it makes your thighs tremble. 

You can feel the knot in your stomach turning and twisting, the rope gradually being pulled in ways it cannot, "S-Sensei, I'm gonna cum... oh, _fuck_ -" His hand slaps your clit, "A-Ah! K-Koushi don't-" Another firm slap, your hips jumping from the bed this time, "Sensei.. oh my... sensei, I'm cumming, _I'm cumming, **I'm cumming**_." Your jaw locks shut just as he forces his fingers inside of you one last time, eyes rolling back at this unusual burst of a climax.

All of that pent of pleasure finally snapped, your orgasm squirting from you in fits, the warm liquid splashing against Koushi's hand, forearm, and jeans. Your cum soaks your skirt the bed beneath you and your skirt as well, the mess easily fixable but nonetheless something neither of you has ever experienced. Koushi looks at you with wide eyes, noticing your horrified expression at what you had just done.

He could have easily degraded it for you, but Koushi knows you like the back of his hand and can tell when to use certain methods when in bed. His palms, still wet, glide under your shirt to touch the bare skin of your stomach, "You did such a good job," He starts while lifting up your white shirt so he can lean forward and press a kiss just above your belly button, "My perfect, straight-A student..." Sugawara playfully bits into the skin on your stomach, smiling when he can hear your soft giggling at the ticklish feeling.

Hazelnut eyes peek out at you curiously, your lover laying his head on your heaving stomach to peer up into your tired eyes, "Think you can take a lil' more?" His tone of concern is in much contrast to the previous sultry, seductive tone he had used while fucking your little cunt. It reminds you that he loves you, and you love him more than anything in this world. 

"Y-Yeah... can you be a little gentle at first... sensei?" Your lips twitch into a shy smile, your confidence coming back after that embarrassing climax. You have never squirted before, it had caught you off guard and you for sure expected him to react negatively. Though, with the way he grabs your thighs and pulls them around his hips, you are certain he could not care less.

The sound of his belt being pulled undone fills your ears, his still slightly wet fingers working diligently at peeling away the faux leather before tossing it aside, wasting no time in doing the same with the button and zipper of his now soiled jeans. Koushi never leaves you waiting unless he is purposely teasing you, you can easily conclude he is just as desperate to put his dick in you as you are for him to do it. 

The moment those briefs come down to his thighs is when his girthy cock springs free, reminding you of the first time you saw his cock you had muttered the words _'coke can cocked Koushi'_ beneath your breath, much to your embarrassment. Surprisingly, it had not ruined the mood but fed his ego to the point he fucked you against that desk like you two did not have a class next period.

"You want sensei to put his dick inside of you?" He slaps the tip of his dick against your still throbbing clit, loving the way your thighs jolt and hips squirm uncomfortably. 

You give him a nod, "Yes, please... I want my sensei to fill me up, I've been a good girl~" With that, you pull your thighs apart and hold your knees to your chest, letting him see every last inch of your ready cunt. Your walls squeeze around nothing, desperate for its fill, for _him_.

"That's right, baby... you have been a very good girl," Koushi snickers against your cheek where he presses a kiss, adjusting his hips to line of his tip against your cunt, "Fuck, I love you so much." His voice is muffled against your neck, desperately leaving a streak of hickeys and love bites as he jams his dick inside of you. You are never prepared for his engorge dick, though he may not be extremely long, his girth leaves not an inch of you untouched. 

His cock works like magic, simply spreading you wide open and filling that empty void you had felt the moment he pulled his fingers from your squirting pussy, "S-Sensei, please... you're so big, please be gentle with me." Your pleas are a mix of both seriousness but playfulness, and luckily Koushi catches onto that with the way his hips rock at a slow and steady pace to begin with.

Every stroke of his dick against your gummy insides as your stomach doing flips, your thighs shaking every time his hips meet the back of your thighs. You never grow tired of sex with him, whether it is slow and sensual or rough and lustful, he always treats you like royalty no matter what. Even now, his fingers keeping a steady grip on the back of your knees, holding your thighs apart and watching between your pleasured expressions and his dick sinking inside of you. He loves seeing your little pussy wrap around him, the sight so lewd and erotic, not to mention how embarrassed you get.

"A-Ah... right there, please~!" His tip pokes that same spot, tender and bruised from his fingers, "Y-Yes... yes, yes, _yes_." Your praise is well received and encourages him to pick up the pace, his cock now moving at a steady rhythm while pistoning inside of you, "I wanna cream on you so bad, K-Koushi-" He smacks your clit and smiles at your reaction, not granting you the movement to jerk away from his fingers.

Your insides feel like they are on fire, cunt swallowing him and spitting him out with every deep stroke, "Don't worry princess... as long as you watch your mouth, sensei will make sure you get exactly what you want. Do you like the feeling of me filling your pretty pussy?" 

"Yes~!" Koushi takes pride in how you react to him fucking you, he wants to do nothing but good for you, even if it is the littest mistake he will immediately correct it. 

Sugawara leans forward to pepper your face in kisses, "There you go, baby..." He pants against your face while driving his dick inside of you, "Is this how you like it?" His balls slap against you with every firm thrust, pleasure clouding his mind and he forgets the previous plan to drag this out. The feeling of your pussy has him hypnotized, unable to cope with any sane thoughts as he practically pounds into your tender cunt.

"F-Fuck, yes! Please, Koushi, please... keep going, I'm gonna cum like a good girl~!" The silly roleplay has long been forgotten, he has your legs in his hands again and pins them to your shoulders to really fuck your pussy, his cock slipping in and out at such a speed you can barely recover after each thrust. Though it does not matter when your hand sneakily slides down to your cunt and rapidly rub circles against your clit.

Koushi can feel his own climax coming, the pulsating veins of his cock really grinding against your walls, "I got you, sugar, cum for me... I wanna feel this pretty cunt cream on my dick." His labored breathing turns into subtle, desperate whines. You love the way his voice sounds nearing his own climax, how it raises slightly in pitch, his eyes brows arching, jaw hanging slack.

"Koushi," You reach out for him, "I love you, I love you so much... I love-" Your entire body tenses up, your fingers jerking against your clit as you struggle to keep yourself in place, "I-I'm cumming... _I'm cumming~!"_

Just like that, the spring inside of you comes loose, similar to before your pussy tightens up around his still thrusting dick. The pleasure is unbearable like someone is constantly smacking your overstimulated clit when in reality it's his dick continuing to beat that sweet spot senseless inside of you. Koushi knows you are finished, he can see it in your eyes and your limp body bouncing from his rapid thrusts. He does not want to ruin your orgasm so he picks up the speed even if it means rocking you out of your relaxed state.

" ** _Ah, ah, ah, ah~!"_ **Your hands have no choice but to grab onto his biceps, nails digging into the skin as he forces you to take every inch of him for just a while longer. Your teary eyes stare up at him, catching his attention, "K-Koushi, you're ruining me-" He silences you with a quick kiss.

"I know, baby, I know... fuck, I'm almost... done..." Koushi's face scrunches up, eyes shutting tightly and lips pulling back into an expression that almost resembles pain, "Shit, don't move... please, don't fucking move." At this point he is practically rearranging your insides, using your cunt as a squishy toy to get himself off. You have no way of reaching the third orgasm, but if he keeps that look on his face it may just tear a third one right from you. 

In seconds of brutally using your used and abused cunt, you can feel the sputter of his hips and something warm squirting inside of you. Nothing compares to that sweet relief of him filling you up with his cum, the warm seed sticking to your walls and slowly slipping out of your swollen hole. He makes sure to get it deep inside of you, cock plugging it in your walls for a brief few seconds before he pulls out entirely. Your cunt makes a filthy wet pop sound, instantly leaking a mixture of your cum and his.

Koushi rolls off of your exhausted figure, laying beside you to catch his breath after such a powerful orgasm. His chest moves up and down, just like it did when he would play volleyball. You can almost picture him in his uniform now, though you are certain he grew out of it quite some time ago. 

Your body begs you not to move, not now... and yet you are pushing yourself, just enough so that you are tucked against his side where you feel safe, "Sensei~" You coo playfully, purely meant to tease him for getting so excited over you using that name.

"Don't push your luck," His voice is raspy like it is when he first wakes up, "If I knew you dressing up in some silly uniform would make us cum like that... I would have asked you to wear it a long time ago."


End file.
